Annoying: THE LAB PROJECT
by mikai-saotome
Summary: Insanity...Total Insanity... I was high on Pepsi and Pixie stix when I wrote this..*Chapter 2 is up*... just seems like somethin Duo would do. R&R please! my confidance level is dropping rappidly!!!!
1. First victu- er I mean uh Volunteer

Another fic before I finish anything… awful habit eh? oh well my friends tell me its halarious and I hope I figure out the rest of it soon…O.o…. anyways R&R heh heh

This was inspired by a picture of the GW boys in school. Duo was sitting behind Heero and poking him in the back of the head with a Pencil… heh heh I COULDN'T RESIST WRITNG ABOUT IT!!

Disclaimer: duh, does it look like I own GW? THINK YEH IDIOT LAWYERS YOUR ON FANFICTION.NET! YOUR NOT GOING TO FIND ANYONE TO SUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! *recieves a paper to meet lawyers in court- being sued for harassment and maniacal laugh with out a liscense * oh come on now….

Annoying: The Lab Experiment

By: Neko-Yasha

Ch1. First victu- er I mean uh Volunteer

PG-13 for Language

Narrator: We See a girl Nick-named Neko-Yasha (for reasons she'd rather not explain at the moment) sitting on a couch like the friggen potato she is

Neko: HEY NO MOCKING THE AUTHOR DAMMIT! and try to sound professional eh!?

Narrator: right, sorry

Neko: Liar

Narrator: ANYWAY, author Neko-Yasha picks up the remote and turns on the T.V, her eyes dropping with utter boredom

Neko: (got that right buddy) there's gotta be something on…

Narrator: She pushes the buttons, poised at each channel, a bored expression across her saddened face to see nothing but the news-

Neko: yo, Narrator ya wanna bounce it up a bit eh? Quit making things so mellow-dramatic this is supposed to be a Humor fic!

Narrato: right sorry

Neko: no your not…

****

:fires the Narrator and goes to regular Story Mode *- -:

News reporter: This just in from the Maxwell Labs. They have finally finished the experiment that took so long to complete.

Neko-Yasha watches the T.V intently

The camera goes to Duo dressed in a lab coat and glasses that are missing the lenses.

Duo: thank you, we have conducted a very useful experiment that will save many lives. "how many pokes till you piss someone off."…This proves the amount of pokes you can put on a person before they turn on you and kill. How to tell 'knock it off' from 'stop before your dead'

He then walks to a table where other people in lab coats are watching t.v

Duo:….*- - as you can see were all hard at work.

The lab team jumps to their feet and a girl with blue hair strides through known as Dr. Lucereza Noin.

Noin: The specimens have arrived Doctor 

Noin was thinking to herself : I cant believe I agreed to this, Heero's gonna kill me and I'm in for a earful from Zechs.

Duo: Good.

Duo grined maniacally and walked over to a white door on a white wall. next to the door was a large glass window. Through the window you can see a grumbling angry wufei. Duo then says in a professional tone

Duo: Exhibit A: Chang Wufei, this is how many pokes a Justice obsessed chinese nut can take

Wufei barks through the glass shaking his fists

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!! I'M GOING TO MURDUR YOU!!!!!

Duo: as you can see the victu- er I mean specimen is rather hostile as it is

Wufei: YOUR ASS IS DEAD MAXWELL I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

Duo grined at Wufei through the glass

Duo: Wufei, at the moment, I'm not scared of you in the least *grins *

Wufei: coward….if this wall wasn't here you'd beg for mercy

Duo: probably so but right now there is a wall there and I have no reason to fear you!

Duo grins once again and walks over to a control panel

Duo: now how do they work this thing again???

He starts pushing buttons and suddenly releases a green gas in the chamber Wufei's in

Wufei: YOU IDIOT! THAT'S POISONOUS!!

Duo: O.o…..crap now I gotta let him out….*- -

Wufei grins evilly

Then Duo grabs a blonde girl in a lab coat passing by.

Duo: Honey! I just remembered I have to go uh…. accomplish a mission! so you continue the experiments! see ya!

after saying this Duo ran off leaving poor Honey clueless. she watches as he hopped the fence outside, then she turned to the Wufei that was banging on the glass.

Wufei: STARHEART LET ME OUTTA HERE THE GAS IS POISONOUS!!

Honey pushes a button and lets Wufei out.

Gasping for breath Wufei steped out and immediately shut the door behind him so none of the gas leaks out

Wufei:…I'm….going…. to…. kill…. Maxwell…..

She glared at him

Honey: Lay a finger on my boyfriend and Die.

Wufei: shaddap Starheart

Wufei walks off looking annoyed in search of Duo

In a sort of confused and well….confused state, Honey looked at the camera and news crew

Honey:….o….kay……well I guess I'll be continuing the experiment ^ ^ .;;; unfortunately we've run out of time so I believe back to you news guy???

News Guy: Oh right! Thank you Dr. Starheart

Honey: No prob Bob

News Guy: my names not Bob…

Honey: So? its catchy!

News Guy: *- -

Neko is seen laughing her ass off

once again a fic that comes up and bite me in the ass…but this time in the shower! ^ ^ .;;; 

anyways please read and Review ^ ^. I decided to use my characters in this fic also though I know that is getting annoying to some people. oh well to all you evil newbie author flamers :P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laytas!

~Neko-Yasha formaly known as Hikari-Chan~


	2. How Do You Annoy Quatre?

Well back with another Chapter. I think this story stinks but that's for the Reviews to decide R&R please! I need to know if I should continue or quit while I'm ahead. 

Annoying: The Lab Experiment

By: Neko-Yahsa

CH2. How do you annoy Quatre?

Narrator: Neko-Yasha is turned in yet again to the news of the Maxwell labs. though she knows what's going to happen she wrote the story

Neko: I Thought I fired you? don't you have anything better to do?

Narrator: currently other than piss you off? no…

Neko:…..get the hell out….

The narrator leaves

NewsGuy: Welcome back all who joined us yesterday! ^ ^ we'll go to Dr. Starheart for current details..

Honey: Thank ya Bob! ^ ^

NewsGuy: My names not Bob *- -

Honey: righto, anyways Dr. Maxwell is currently testing our Second Specimen.

Honey walks over to the same kind of chamber Wufei was in

Honey: Lets observe shall we?

She turns a dial on the control panel and now everyone can hear whats being said

Duo is sitting across from Quatre looking very professional taking notes

Duo: State your name please 

Quatre: Duo you know my name…

Duo writes something

Quatre: what are you writing?

Duo: nothing, just notes

Quatre looks over the pad and gets a massive sweatdrop

Quatre:…. Duo those aren't notes… it's a coloring book.

Duo: your point?

Quatre: *- - 

Duo: heh right * ^ ^

Duo tosses the note book over his shoulder hearing a crash and a cat screech in the back-round.

Duo: Now, state your name 

Quatre: You already know my name!

Duo: Come on Quatre just do it for all the kiddies watchin!

Duo points to the News Camera, then Quatre looks a light blush crossing his face with a nervous raised eyebrow. He then sighed and rolled his eyes

Quatre: My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner…

Duo: Now, Quatre, your male yet you wear pink whats up with that?

Quatre blushes again, starting to lose his temper. He crosses his arms and turns to the side in his chair grumbling.

Quatre: So I cant do laundary, big deal…

Duo: alright whats with the purple vest then?

Quatre: Duo! You know damn well it was a gift from my sister!

Duo: So your sis thinks your gay?

Quatre: That's not the point!

Duo: Q-man calm down and answer the question!

Quatre: How am I supposed to know that!? Ask my sister!

Duo shakes his head

Duo: Alright alright, moving on your Arabian right?

Quatre nodded

Quatre: Yes that's valid, are you done yet?

Duo jumps up from his chair and screeches

Duo: TERRORIST!

Quatre: WHAT!?!?

Duo: BAI!

Duo bolted out the door now convinced Quatre was annoyed, his work was done.

Neko is snickering and for some reason cant stop…probably the 24 pack of Pepsi and pixie stix she had before she wrote this…

Neko: heheheheh…….HYPERNESS!!!!!

Duo slammed the door tight and grinned.

Duo: hehehehe Mission complete…

Noin: ….are you sure it's a good Idea to call Quatre a terrorist?

Duo: …no *blink***** why?

Npin: well…. there's kinda this thing that if you call him a terrorist… it sets off the remnants of the Zero System left in his brain…

Duo:…

They suddenly heard crashing and insane laughter from inside the chamber.

Duo:….well shit. WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS!?

Noin and the rest of the lab team: *- -

Duo stomps off.

The camera goes to Honey

Honey: Uh… well… that's the show ehehehe ^ ^;;;-_- damned Duo, Shinigami my ass.

NewsGuy: Thank you Maxwell Labs, moving on to other news now .;;

Neko Yasha turns off the T.V and goes about her day Hyperly, not quite like a normal person.

***********

Well that's it for now! GOMEN NASAI Q FANS! I was cruel and insensitive about Quatre's ethnicity… I appologize Quatre *bows to Quatre*****

Quatre:…. you *blink *…made… me twitch … look… like… *Twitch twitch a….insane… Maniac…. *Twitch blink twitch *

….uh oh….O.o;;

Tamara: Ya damn right uh oh O.o;;;

Uh..anyways…. flame me praise me I don't give a shit just review! I'll continue if you people want me too I'm out! Laytas!

~Neko-Yasha Formally Known As Hikari-Chan~


End file.
